diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Did You Know?
Check out w:c:half-life:Template:DidYouKnow, the "Did you know?" template for the Half-Life wiki (which I'm the bureaucrat of; yes, I'm totally pimping it :D). Refresh it a couple of times to see the variety, or hit the edit button to see the code. I'd like to implement something like that here, but I'm at a loss for what all to add. Suggestions? EVula // talk // 04:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Wow. I love it. I've seen this system in Wowwiki and Bulbapedia (Yes, I'm a proud Pokefreak). We could use the info in the trivia section in many articles. Gotta update the template to add a category to show them all in one place. But, we don't have much material. So, I suggest keeping the number of did-you-knows to one at a time. You can refresh to see more that is. I'm sure that idea is enough to bring more visitors. "Fear me" (f'')f <-- Mobokill 05:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd say we should have a minimum of 9 items before implementing this; that'll give us three lines of random facts without it being the exact same thing over and over. A lot of DYKs are just simple facts, too; we don't need to limit ourselves to just the trivia sections. (for example, one could be about how the Barbarian is the only playable class in the D2 demo) EVula // talk // 06:01, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed. We can use anything. But can you give me a rundown of how the thing works. Where are the individual items stored? Etc. I wanna see this implemented today itself. And you didn't reply bout the item tables. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Check out ; that's a very rough start. All the individual items are stored in the template itself, so we won't need to have it spread out everywhere, which is good. As for the item tables, I'll tackle those once I'm done with a few other things (both in real life and here; sorting through all the stubs will make it easier to concentrate on a single area later). EVula // talk // 13:41, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Alrighty, we've managed to get a fair amount of items in there, so I've gone ahead and added it to the Main Page, under the Featured Article heading. EVula // talk // 19:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Good work. JoePlay (talk) 21:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Charge, my brethren ::Works like a charm, luv. The articles in there will soon see more edits. Now, onto rotating the Featured articles themselves. Any comments? And this is why I'm apprehensive of posting in the forums. I usually check the Recent Changes for updates and seeing the rate at which Dan and you have been updating the stubs gave me a serious inferiority complex ... I mean I couldn't see when the forums were updated. Maybe the forums should be linked with the EDITORS WANTED template up above. With the stubs and Wanted pages. Just a thought. When you post on someone's talk page and it posts back, you get a new messages header. I missed that. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 19:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::What pages did you have in mind for the Featured Articles? There are only a few which are anywhere near completion. By the way, we need to do something about the Diablo I and Diablo II pages. They're copies of Wikipedia articles. I think that they should be rewritten to fit this wiki. At least, adding some screenshots and other images to illustrate the games better would be an improvement. Dan (talk) 21:01, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::For the record, you can tweak the Recent Changes page to display just changes in a certain namespace. Just change it to "Forum" and you can see any discussion (or, alternately, select "(Main)" and check the "Invert selection" box to ignore all our stub updating). EVula // talk // 03:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Instead of talking about Featured Articles in the Did You Know thread, I copy/pasted your comments and created a new thread: Forum:Featured Articles. Let's continue discussion there. JoePlay (talk) 21:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Adding more to list I'm gonna add some more to the list. There are heaps of facts that can be added, I'll make a list of them here before dividing them into 3 and implementing them. Atrumentis 06:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Bloodline/History questions: ...that Mephisto and Auriel once had a relationship? ...that Andariel is Mephisto's granddaughter? ...that Lilith is Andariel's mother? ...that Lilith and Lucion are Mephisto's children? ...that Inarius and Lilith were once lovers and Rathma is their son? ...that Inarius was once a member of the Angiris Council? ...that Astrogha is a favored pet of Diablo? ...that Tyrael and Inarius are brothers? ...that Mendeln and Uldyssian are brothers and descendants of Rathma and therefore Lilith and Inarius? ...that Mendeln changed his name to Kalan, which means 'teacher' in Trag'Oul's language? ...that the name 'Rathma' means 'student' in Trag'Oul's language? ...that Rathma changed his name from Linarian to Rathma after becoming a student of Trag'Oul? ...that Inarius created the world of Sanctuary?